Naruto The Keyblade Wielder
by Wolffox325
Summary: 3 three years after Kingdom Hearts 2, Sora ,Riku and Kairi have to stop the darkness and heartless again and travel to new worlds and to find a new keyblade wielder. Watch as Naruto helps stop the darkness with his new friends.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto the Keyblade Wielder

I don't own kingdom hearts or Naruto

Naruto was asleep on his bed as he was having a dream. He was falling in to the darkness when he landed on a stage that had a picture of all his friends on it. And of a boy with spiky brown hair, a duck, and a dog too on the stage.

Where am I? Naruto asked

Then he hear a voice that said

"So much to do so little time" Said the voice

Naruto began to look around trying to find out where the voice was coming from.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked

Then three items appear before him, one was a sword, a wand, and a shield that had appeared.

"Great powers sleep within you, it is time to awaken that power" Said the voice

Naruto didn't know what was going on, but if he want to wake up from this dream he need to know what to do.

"Okay voice-Chan" Naruto said

He walks to the sword and grabs it and look at it for a sec and then the voice started talking again.

"The sword of courage, it holds great power and can give you a strong will, however if used unwisely it can cause untold destruction, is this the power you choose?" Asked the voice

Naruto nodded and the sword disappeared and the voice spoke again.

"Now you must cast away a power" Said the voice

He looks at the wand and went over to it and then picks it up.

"The wand of the magic, it holds the power of wisdom, however if used in the wrong way it may hurt what is closest to you, is this the power you want to cast away?" Said the voice

Naruto loved his friends and would never want them to get hurt so he nodded yes and the wand disappeared.

"You have choose the power of the sword and cast away the wand of magic, is this the path you choose?" asked the voice

Naruto looked up and smile.

"Yep" Naruto said

Naruto looked at the shield and asked, "What about the shield voice-chan?"

The voice din not answer him, all it said was this.

"Your path is set" Said the voice.

Then a door appears out of nowhere, Naruto begins to walk to it.

"Be careful, behind this doors lays another world, are you ready for what lie ahead? Asked the voice

"Dose this answer your question?" Naruto said

When he did he was on another stage it had a picture of Kakashi sleeping with a picture of a Mimi picture of his old team mated and a picture of the Fourth Hokage on it. He looks around, and then he hears the voice again.

"This time you will need to fight through obstacles but don't worry if you have a strong will and heart you can do anything" said the voice.

Naruto smiled, thinking about his girlfriend Hinata when the voice said that. However that was short lived when he saw a shadow like monster appear before him.

"I guess I have to fight now huh?" Naruto said as he pulls his sword out.

There are six of the shadow monsters before him, but that didn't stop our hero to attack from the fort. Thanks to his sage mode training he moved out of the way in time and then he hit the shadow in its head and it disappeared. Then another try to attack Naruto but he blocked it and cut it in half and it disappeared.

"Three down, three more to go." Naruto said

The attacks pattern was the same and he quickly took them out. He looks around to see if there are anymore. When he turned around he took a step that led to the next stage. He looks to his left and saw a chest then he walks and opens it. Inside was a bottle of green liquid.

"I don't know what this thing is, but I'll hold on to it, it may be useful." Naruto said as he put the potion in his ninja pouch.

Then he walks up the steps to the next stage and this one had a picture of a sleeping Sasuke and mini pictures of Itachi, he's mother, and a picture of his mother. Then he looks at the door and walks to it and open it and then a bright light came out of it.

When the light die down he begins to walk to the light that is coming from the sky and then he heard the voice again, but this time it sounded like Sasuke's voice.

"Be careful, the closer you are to the light the stronger your shadow becomes." Said the voice

Naruto turn around to see an evil version of himself stand behind him.

"Not again"Naruto said in an upset tone of voice.

The shadow Naruto and the real Naruto begin their battle. When their swords clashed the shadow naruto kicked the real Naruto in the gut causing him to fall back but the real Naruto was no push over and dodge the next attack and then slashed at the shadow Naruto. Shadow Naruto went to attack but the real Naruto blocked it and then slashed the shadow Naruto's arm off and then kicked him in the gut and to finished him off by cutting him in half. When that happened the shadow Naruto started to grow bigger and picks up the real Naruto and toss him in the air. However the real Naruto used his sword to knock the shadow Naruto down to the ground and then walk over to shadow Naruto to see if he is still alive, but then the ground begins to melt, as it was doing this Naruto tried to get away from it but the darkness grab his leg. As the darkness pulls him in deeper into the darkness he hears a voice that sounds like his mothers voice.

"Don't worry you hold the mightiest sword of them all and never forget that you are the one to open the door to the light." Said the voice

By that time Naruto had woken up from his bed and was holding his hand to his chest.

"What type of dream was that" Asked Naruto himself

Then Naruto hears screaming and yells of help coming from outside, he then look outside and sees the shadow monsters from his dream.

"What in the nine tails is going on" Naruto said sounding worry

He quickly gets out of bed and goes outside to stop the shadow creatures attacking the villagers.

Riku's point of view

It's has been three years since the battle with organization 13 and things are back to normal until we get a letter from the king about new worlds opening up and we have to leave right away and that we have to find another keyblade wielder also.

"Look like we are going on another adventure again" Said Sora happily

So we go tell are parents about staying at a friends house, but they don't believe us so we tell them about some of our adventure and show them the keyblades. They believes also and wished us good luck and to be careful.

Now we just need to find a way to the other world.

Until a black portal comes out of no where and out steps Axel.

"Long time no see Roxas" Said Axel

Sora get upset about this and said, It's Sora and don't you forget it.

After we beat Xemnas, all the other members of organization 13 got their hearts back and been helping us out.

"You guys coming or what" Said Axel

So we walked threw the portal and out to a new world.

So review and tell me what you think about my new story. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts

"Normal talking"

"**Kyuubi talking"**

**"Places"**

As Naruto was attacking the shadow creatures, he realized that normal attacks wasn't working on them and figuring out how to destroy them until he felt some one was watching him. He looked up to see a person in a black hooded cloak watching him, then he hear the voice from his dream.

"Use the Keyblade" Said the voice

So he closed his eyes and when he reopened them he had a key looking blade in his hands.

It was a golden color square were its held and long steel blade with the teeth on both side of the blade looking like half of the konoha leaf sign and then the other side look like the half of a chakram with a sharp end of the blade.

Naruto was shocked that the key like blade would appear just like that. Then he started attacking the shadow creature that are attacking his friends and destroy them. Naruto cut four in half and then kicked another one and slashed some more that tried to attack from behind him. He kept attacking until there was no more left. Then six more appear attacked him from behind and he fell down and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke and then came out of the smoke and slashed three them in half, and then attacked the last of them and they were all gone.

After that he turn to the girl who helped him fight off the shadow creatures, she was gone.

"Who was that girl" Naruto said.

Then the ground started shaking and out came a giant shadow creature from the ground. It was huge with a heart shape hole in its chest.

Wow, that thing huge. Shouted Naruto

Then the shadow creature saw Naruto and aimed his hand to attack Naruto, but Naruto moved out of the way from getting hit, but the buildings and shops got destroyed when he moved out of the way and it kept attacking the buildings. Seeing this upset Naruto, then looked at the shadow monster that caused all this to happen.

"Your going to pay for this" Yelled Naruto

Then he went to attack, but was knocked back down. Then the monster jumped and tried to smash him into the ground, but Naruto put charka in his feet and jumped ten times higher than before. Then he started to use the kyuubi's charka which woke him up.

**"Hey, kid what's going on?"** Kurama asked

Since Naruto didn't answer he looked though Naruto eyes to see what's he's seeing. When they did Kurama eyes went wide at what he saw.

**"What the hell, I thought that Aqua girl got ride of all this things" **said Kurama

While Naruto fought this shadow creature, he asked Kurama some questions.

"So you know what these things are?" Naruto asked as he jumped into the air to block a incoming attack.

**"Yes I do, they are called heartless from the realm of darkness"** said Kurama

Naruto was jumping from building to building to not get hit and be able to attack. Then he closed his eyes and went into sage mode and made two shadow clones, he then held out his hand and started to gather charka and a ball of charka started to form in his hand and as it grew bigger so when the shadow creature hand came smashing down he jumped over its hand and smashed the charka ball in his face and then slashed it in the eye with the keyblade. It then started to fade away.

"Now who is this aqua girl?" asked Naruto

But, before Kurama could answer him back a black hole appeared and sucked him in, with the only thing on his mind is that he let his friend down and everything went black.

**Meanwhile**

Sora and his friends made it too the village and started to look around to see if they can find anyone around.

"What happened here?" asked Sora

Riku looked to his left and saw that a huge heartless was at the center of the village.

"I think I known what happened. Look! Riku said

Then a darkside appeared in the center of the village, Sora ran to where the darkside was at, but before he got there, they saw a blue light hit it and knocked it to the ground and then it just disappeared.

"What just happened?" asked Kairi

They looked at each other and then went to where the darkside was at when a dark hole opened and sucked in a young men with blond hair in.

"Where too late." Sora said

Then everything started to fall apart, wasting no time Axel open a dark hole.

"Hurry up!" Axel yelled

They ran to the dark hole and left before a man with black and white hair appeared and then he smiled.

"So this world is gone too, good. Look like I have to find the seven keys of light. said the men

Then he smiled and looked at the dark sky that looked darker then night it self.

"Then the true power of Kingdom Hearts will be open" said the men

He then put a black mask back and left threw a black hole and disappear and when he left the world disappeared.

**In Radiant Garden**

Leon was with Cloud when the saw a blue light coming towards them. They jumped out of the way and it crashed in the center of town. they went to go see what had landed in the town. It was a blond hair young men around 17 or 18 years old, wearing an black and orange jumpsuit, but what shocked Leon was the keyblade in his hand before it disappeared.

"Who is this kid?" asked Leon

He then picked him up and deicide to take him to Merlin's house, then his cell phone started to ring.

"Something tells me that is Sora calling so I have to call him after taking this kid to Merlin's house." said Leon

He looked at cloud and then picked the kid up and threw him over his shoulder and headed over to Merlin's house and from the look of things the kid have seen better days.

"I hope the kid makes it" Cloud said.

"I hope so too" said Leon.

Review and tell me what you think. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts

"Normal talking"

"**Kyuubi talking"**

**"Places"**

**In Radiant Garden**

As Cloud explain what happen to them while they were patrolling around town and about the boy to Yuffie and Merlin , Leon went and called Sora back but he suddenly appeared in front of him from a black hole with Riku, Kairi, and Axel behind him.

"I was just about to call you Sora" Leon said

"Hey Leon, I called to ask if anybody showed up here because a world just got consumed in darkness and saw a kid get swallowed in a dark hole" said Sora

"Yap, we found a blonde haired kid around 17 or 18 years old crash in the middle of town, so me and cloud took him to Merlin's house for treatment." said Leon

They all went to Merlin's house to check up on the boy Leon and Cloud found.

**Merlin's House (Naruto's Mindscape)**

"what in the hell happen?" question Naruto

**Were in a different world kit" **replied Kurama

"Do you know how we got here Kurama?" asked Naruto

**"Yes, we fell in a dark hole after we defeated that heartless that was attacking you" **said Kurama

"So now what" asked Naruto

**"Well kit, our world is gone, it was consumed by darkness and I have no idea how we can Bergin it back, I'm sorry kit." **said Kurama

"WHAT!,We have to do something and were are we?" asked/shouted Naruto

**"We are going to find a way to bergin our world back and we are inside someones house kit, you better wake up to see whats going on and see if we can find help and begin our world back." **said Kurama

"OK, see you later Kurama." said Naruto as he waved goodbye.

**Merlin's house living**

Naruto is slowly waking up from he's talk with Kurama and see a lot of people talking and moving about the house until a boy with sky blue eyes and brown spiky hair see him waking up and shouted for everybody to come on.

"He's waking up you guys" shouted Sora

Naruto open his eyes and saw a lot of people looking at him. A young men with brown hair and black eyes and pale looking skin. He was wearing a small black jacket and gray shirt and black pants with a black belt in a X around his the top of his pants and black shoes on and black finger less gloves on. Next was another young boy with sliver/white hair and aqua green eyes and light brown skin. He was wearing a white and yellow jacket on and a black shirt under it, and blue pants with a black belt, with black and white shoes. A boy with blue eyes and brown spiky hair and tan skin. He was wearing an black, yellow,white and red jacket and pants with a blue and res shirt under the jacket, yellow belts on the pants, black and white fingerless gloves, a sliver crown necklace around his neck and big black and white shoes. An old man that with a long white bread and pale skin and wearing a long blue and white dress and pointed blue and white hat in his head. Lastly was a girl who had a white shirt on and a short pink dress on, with a black belt and pouch on her waist and a necklace on and with pink and white boots on.

"Uh... Hi there" Naruto said

"Good you are awake, now tell us what happen young men" spoke Merlin

"Well after I was having this weird dream I woke up to screaming and ran outside to find out was going on and found this shadow creatures attacking my friends and the villagers and went to help and started to attack but nothing wasn't working unit this girl in a black cloak appeared and said something about using a keyblade and I follow her advice and a keyblade or whatever it is appear in my hand and I was able to kill all them and then this bigger shadow creature appear and with a rasengan and the keyblade I killed it and then a black hole opened up and then I was knocked out and that what happened" said Naruto.

"So you are the one King Mickey was talking about in his letter" Riku said quietly

"Well you should rest after what happened to you and we will speak more tomorrow about you and your world" said Merlin

"Ok. well goodnight everyone" said Naruto

**Next Morning**

Naruto slowly woke up and looked around the room he was in, trying to wonder how he got here and where he was at. Until he remember what happen yesterday and what he going to do now that he's world is gone.

"Well good morning" said Merlin

"Good Morning to you to" replied Naruto

After awhile, everyone got up and ready for the morning and ate breakfast and then went back into the living room to see what they are going to be doing now and how will they be able to help Naruto out.

"Let me introduce us, I'm Merlin, the one with the spiky hair is Sora, the one with sliver hair is Riku, the one with red/brown hair is Kairi and the spiky blond is cloud and the other brown haired kid is Leon." said Merlin

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Dattebayo" said Naruto

"All right everyone we must figure out what everyone doing and get to it. Now Sora, what did you and friends come here for if I might ask?" said/asked Merlin

"Well King Mickey sent me, Riku, and Kairi a letter telling us about new worlds opening up and we had to leave right away and to find the new keyblade wielder" said Sora

"Now young Naruto, I hate to sat this but, your world was consumed in darkness and has disappeared and Sora this young men is the one you was looking for, he has the keyblade and after we find him some new cloths you can all start closing up the new worlds." said Merlin

"Wait, what am I going to do about my world and can you tell me more about the keyblade. "Asked Naruto

"Well tell you after you get done changing in your new cloths" said Leon

As Naruto went to go change they decided they will plan what they are going to do and what to tell Naruto what he wanted to know and figure out why new worlds sudden appearing and why they are being consumed by darkness and why the heartless is showing up everywhere all of a sudden.

Well that all for now! Bye! Please Review and Vote on my Poll!


End file.
